1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a display control device that displays vehicle information such as vehicle speed and speed limit on the road, for example, on the surface of the roads on which the driver's vehicle runs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been disclosed many conventional display control devices capable of projecting vehicle information such as position information of the driver's vehicle on the road. However no conventional display control devices display any vehicle speed information actually on the road surface.